everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Whisper Wyke
Whisper Wyke is the daughter of the will-o-the-wyke or the will-o-the-wisp, from the story the buried moon. In the destiny conflict, she stands as a Rebel. Supporting evil just cramps her style. Appearance Whisper has shockingly dark hair that falls in, usually, knotted up waves that reach the middle of her back. She has snow white skin, black lips, and black eyes that many people have said repeatedly stare into their soul when she meets their eyes. Under her bangs, on her forehead, is a silver mark that seems to glow, but no one's ever gotten a look at what exactly it's a mark of. (She changes the answer every time.) Whisper wears a white shirt with a scooping neckline and bell like sleeves, a black leather vest printed with stars and a moon, and black leather pants. She goes barefoot all the time, and to mess with people is often seen hovering about an inch above the ground. Personality Whisper is the definition of a wild card. She has never once been normal, is not into anything that people would call normal, and is proud of the fact. She loves to brag that she is different. When you come across her, just take everything that you think is normal or ordinary, and throw it away. However if you want to be normal, if your into typical things, if you like things an awful lot of people like, then, well, good for you. She will listen to you talk about what your in to for hours if you want to, and will defend those who call you typical and normal. She understands practically nothing about humans, despite living on earth her whole life. She doesn't really want to learn anymore, because most of the humans she sees are boring, and she doesn't want to ever be boring. She has been told that there isn't any danger in that. She is the biggest supporter of the weird, the unloved, and the just plain bizarre. She always has something nice to say about everyone and everything, regardless of what they look like or what they like to do. She won't change for anyone, no one else should. Whisper is actually very private. She could tell you all about the newest book she's reading, but she won't tell you how things make her feel or what she's thinking. She actually has a very good poker face, so don't try to guess what she's thinking based on that. She is pretty literal minded. She doesn't really understand metaphors or figures of speech, and this may be from her lack of knowledge about humans. Entities like will-o'-the-wyke's. which is what she is, don't do metaphors. They always say what they mean. If you want to go hang out with your friends, she's cool with that. She can watch old horror movies and laugh at the stupidity of the main characters. You want to chill? Popcorn is made and a movie is already up. You want to vent? She is all ears. You bored? She's probably hanging off a tree branch like a bat or hiding in an abandoned well. You can call her, she'll answer. Friends [[Diana Lunamoon|'Diana Lunamoon']] Neither are humans and neither know very much about humans, so they kind of were inexplicably drawn to each other the first time Didi, she was eleven at the time, was forced to go to a big social event. Whisper is very supportive of Didi and, outwardly, encourages her relationship with Carter, knowing that it's good for her. Interests The Bizarre Okay, her favorite place to hang out is inside an abandoned well. Whisper loves to go there and read scary stories that nine times out of ten don't have a happy ending. She'd love to find someone to share them with, but out of respect for Didi and her fears, Whisper doesn't bring them up around her. Abilities Flight: 'While it's not really "flight", Whisper has the ability to hover up to three feet above the ground, a fact she exploits. She can move forward by normal walking motions in the air, the only advantage that flight offers is avoiding small obstacles in the walk way and freaking people out. '''Invisibility: '''Whisper has the ability to fade her whole body out, even whatever clothes she may be wearing at the time. It's a gradual thing, and coming back to is like fighting through mud so she rarely does it. (However, every Halloween you can bet that she's totally invisible all night long, picking someone to mess with in tiny ways, a different person each hour of the night. She loves that holiday.) '''intangibility: '''She can also make herself intangible. You can see her, but you can't touch her, your hand will pass right through. She can pass through water, cement, even fire when she makes herself intangible. It's not as hard to come back from that as coming back from invisibility, but still, she only uses it in emergencies. '''Glow: '''Yes, she glows in the dark. A pretty bright, blue-white glow to be more precise. Does she want you to mention it when it happens? No. Get the picture? Family Mother: Willa Wyke Why does Willa have a child with such an odd name as Whisper? Willa is a bit of a hippie. She is totally free range, and lets Whisper do whatever she wants so she could learn from her own actions. It's...partially why Whisper lived so far away from anyone for the majority of her life and was only allowed to go to the villaige once a year on her birthday. Her mother didn't want people judging her based on how Whisper turned out. Romance 'Carter Carland Whisper would never in a million years admit that she likes her only neighbor. She would talk to him and play with him back when Diana wasn't in the picture, but after Whisper befriended Diana, she knew there was something stronger than platonic love between them. She tried to pretend it was just a school girl crush, but she knew that it was stronger. It hurts a little, seeing them together, though she knows that they're good for each other.Category:Rebels Category:Characters Category:Females Category:The Buried Moon